La mujer de mi hermano
by alobleu
Summary: ¿Acaso una persona sería capaz de perdonar a su propio hermano si se enterase de que este había hecho de su novia su mujer? -Lo que paso... no fue un error, tenia que suceder- GaaMatsu One Shot!


_Konnichuwa, waa! eh abandonado mis otros dos fics pero no es mi culpa Kami me quito la computadora maldita validacion de windows en fin, espero ya continuarlas pronto vale? mientras les dejo este One shot que se me ocurrio de momento espero les guste, en fin, ustedes digan su opinion vale?_

_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a mi si no al gran Masashi Kishimoto-Sama_

_Contenido Lemmon, lees bajo tu propia responsabilidad._

_*********_

Como cualquier otra mañana de Suna, los habitantes de la aldea empezaban sus labores desde temprano, sin excepción alguna, hasta los niños madrugaban para ir a la escuela, las señoras a su trabajo y la mayoría de sus esposos o mínimo los que eran ninjas a misiones, unos salían y otros entraban a Suna, aquellos que eran enviados a misiones fuera del país y otros desempeñaban las restantes dentro de la aldea, como el Kazekage que se pasaba todo el día y gran parte de la tarde encerrado en su oficina, ordenando papeles, firmando escritos, repartiendo labores entre otras cosas.

No tenia tiempo de preocuparse por cosas insignificantes como _"amor", "relación", "noviazgo"_ entre otras ridiculeces como el diría, pero esa mañana era distinta de todas, esta vez si pensaba en cosas como esas, y como no hacerlo si…

-Soy un desdichado, pero como pude haberle hecho esto a Kankuro, ¡a mi propio hermano! .-Pensaba el menor de los 3 Sabaku No.- No tengo perdón, debería decírselo pero… ¿como?, ¡imposible! Terminaría odiándome para toda la vida si no es que mas allá de esta.

Y es que, ¿acaso una persona sería capaz de perdonar a su propio hermano si se enterase de que este había hecho de su novia su mujer? Habría que tener mucho coraje para perdonar, o existir una gran hermandad entre ellos, incluso un vínculo no solo de sangre que sea imposible de cortar por muy mal que allá estado la acción del otro, o simplemente porque el sabia la verdad, que ella no lo amaba, que siempre había amado a su hermano, y aunque ella se lo dijo descaradamente enfrente de el, aun sabiendo que lo que sentía por su hermano jamás lo sentiría por el, accedió a seguir con su palabra sin retroceder de esta y estar siempre a su lado, teniendo en cuenta que algún día podría pasar lo que se temía: engaño.

-Inconcebible, jamás me perdonara, aunque… ¿algún día se lo diré? .-Cierto pelirrojo no paraba de pensar sobre el que podía hacer después de lo… sucedido aquella noche .-Y lo peor es que estoy seguro de que si ella me lo pide, yo accederé a hacerlo, no tengo fuerzas para rehusarme, me hizo sentir… me hizo sentir lo que es vivir, ¡maldición! Tengo que dejar de pensar en eso, solo estoy sentado en mi escritorio sin hacer nada y hay bastante trabajo como para pensar en "ridiculeces".

Dicho esto se alboroto un poco su cabello con ambas manos, sacudió su cabeza de forma negativa y tomo un par de papeles que estaban en una gran pila al lado de el, pesadamente los empezó a ojear un par de veces tratando de comprender lo que tenían escrito, no esta de buenas como para concentrarse en lo que decían.

-¡Mierda! .-Su gran esfuerzo por concentrarse había sido una perdida de tiempo, aventó los papeles por los aires y dio un gran suspiro recargando su cabeza sobre su escritorio.- Tuve que haber ido precisamente ese día, tuvo que haber pasado precisamente ese día, ¡Tuvo que ser ayer ese preciso día!

Estaba desesperado, no sabía que hacer, la situación en que se encontraba era crítica, no podía encontrar una solución simple en la cual nadie saliese perjudicado y, ¡eso era porque tal solución no existía!

Su mente vagaba sin rumbo alguno, una y otra vez aquellas imágenes de "el y ella" recorrían una y otra vez sus pensamientos, y lo peor es que le gustaba.-Lo que paso... no fue un error, tenia que suceder…- Estaba confundido, y es que no supo hablar a tiempo, para cuando se dio cuenta ya había sido demasiado tarde, cuando lo noto, supo entonces que su hermano salía con ella.-¿Por qué con ella? ¿Por qué precisamente con ella?, de todas las kunoichis de la aldea, ¡¿Tenia que ser ella?! .-Si, su hermano estaba saliendo con su ex alumna, con su amiga, con Matsuri…

-¿Que le vamos a hacer? Ya paso, nada se puede arreglar, y si hay algo que se pueda hacer es, hacerlo de nuevo.-Gaara dejo escapar en ese momento una pequeña y diminuta risa, el sabia lo que pasaba, mas sin embargo no lo dijo a tiempo, pero ya no podía callarlo mas, necesitaba gritarlo, desahogarse, necesitaba que ella lo supiese, y que mejor forma de demostrárselo aquella noche, la noche pasada.

_Había llegado a casa ya tarde, pasaban de las 11:00 de la noche, lo cierto era que había sido un día bastante pesado, tenía su escritorio lleno de molestos escritos, en algún momento había llegado desear matar a la persona que invento el papel, en fin, había terminado, cosa que creyó que nunca pasaría, pero así fue, llego a casa cansado, molesto, irritado por su día agotador y demás. Odiaba las bienvenidas de Temari, desde el camino iba rogando porque no estuviese en casa esperándolo con los brazos abiertos y un discurso que duraría siglos para el, minutos para Temari; para su suerte no fue así, al cruzar la puerta de la cómoda y acogedora casa de los Sabaku No, no había ruido, las luces de la sala estaban apagadas, camino hacia las escaleras cuando se percato de que la luz de la cocina estaba prendida, camino hacia esta y para su sorpresa allí estaban los 3, su hermana, Kankuro y…-Su mirada se poso en la 3ra persona que se encontraba allí- …Matsuri, hacia poco que se entero de la relación que llevaba con su hermano, no es que no le agradara la idea de que fuese su novia pero el sabia que no lo quería, no como a el, y es que cuando Kankuro había hablado con ella unos dias antes y sin querer Gaara iba pasando por la sala cuando escucho que discutían._

_-¿Es que no puedes dejar de verlo?_

_-Ya habíamos hablado sobre esto Kankuro, ya te lo eh explicado un millón de veces_

_-Pero es que no te entiendo, ¿Qué tiene el que no tenga yo?_

_A Gaara le había parecido gracioso aquel comentario, se imaginaba que su pelea era porque a su alumna le gustaba algún otro chico de Suna y su hermano lo sabia, lo que el pelirrojo se imaginaba es que de seguro ese chico no era un maniático por las marionetas ni el maquillaje morado, de eso estaba casi seguro, se hizo la idea de que a Matsuri le gustaba alo mejor algún chico mas serio, inteligente, reservado, callado y de cierta manera hasta mas guapo que su hermano, no había comparación entre aquel chico y Kankuro, claro que esa era simplemente una hipótesis por parte del Kage, no estaba muy interesado en lo que pasara en la relación de ellos, no debía tomarle tanta importancia, gran cosa, Temari tenia de novio al vago de Konoha, Shikamaru Nara, y ahora su hermano tenia a su alumna, Matsuri, le daba lo mismo si era ella o cualquier otra chica, así que se dispuso a retirarse, sabia que escuchar la conversación de otras personas estaba de mas, odiaba que la gente se entrometieran en los asuntos personales de otros, estaba por dar media vuelta e irse hasta que escucho hablar a su hermano_

_-¿Es por su cabello? ¿Quieres que me vuelva pelirrojo?_

**_¿Pelirrojo?_**

_-¿O que sea inexpresivo?_

**_¿Pelirrojo, inexpresivo?_**

_-¡Ya lo tengo! Tengo que ser sumamente inteligente, tener una postura serie o mejor aun…_

**_¿Pelirrojo, inexpresivo, inteligente, postura seria...?_**

_-…o mejor aun, ser el Kazekage de Suna_

**_¿Pelirrojo, inexpresivo, inteligente, postura seria... ¡KAZEKAGE DE SUNA!?_**

_Gaara estaba atónito, todo encajaba con el, no solo era pelirrojo, sino que jamás daba a mostrar algún gesto de humor, era inteligente porque siempre sabia solucionar los problemas de la aldea y siempre mantenía una postura seria característica de el, además, era el Kazekage de Sunakagura._

_-¡No se trata de eso Kankuro! Yo ya te lo había dicho y aun así aceptaste estar conmigo._

_-Creí que si me dabas la oportunidad de estar a tu lado te empezarías a enamorar de mí…_

_-Es que tu sabias que yo estaba enamorada de el, para que yo pueda amarte como quieres tendrías que ser… -La castaña no pudo terminar la frase puesto que Kankuro la había ayudado con las ultimas palabras_

_-Tendría que ser Gaara, lo sé._

_El pelirrojo lo había escuchado todo, pero no sabia como reaccionar, su ex alumna, su mejor amiga y ayudante algunas veces en su trabajo, estaba enamorada de el y jamás se lo dijo, aunque pensándolo mejor, empezaba a recordar algunos momentos de los que paso con ella, cuando entrenaban ella siempre se sonrojaba al mirarle y titubeaba al hablar con el, se ponía nerviosa cuando estaban en la oficina acomodando papeles y cada vez que sus manos llegaban a rozarse sin querer Matsuri terminaba desmayada o cosas así, hasta ahora lo comprendía, no es que fuese un total inepto en situaciones como estas, ni que no supiese reconocer cuando una persona quería alguien, pero jamás se había imaginado aquello, su inocente estudiante, torpe aprendiz y distraída Matsuri estuviese enamorada de el, talvez aquí los papeles cambiaban, Gaara se había convertido en el inocente, torpe y distraído maestro que jamás se dio cuenta de lo que su ex alumna sentía por el, y seguía siendo aquel inocente, torpe y distraído maestro que ahora no solo no se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos de su ex alumna hacia el, si no que ahora el no sabia ni de los suyos mismos, mas aun que cualquier decisión que tomara debía tomar en cuenta de que le gustara o no, Kankuro era ahora su pareja y aunque ella no lo amara no podía simplemente llegar y quedarse con ella, ya que su hermano se estaba esforzando, a pesar de saber que Matsuri no le amaba el seguía a su lado luchando por conquistarla._

_Gaara dejo de pensar en aquella vez ya que una no muy feliz Temari le llamaba con desesperación al notar que no respondía a sus preguntas, termino reaccionando bruscamente apartando su mirada de Matsuri._

_-¿Gaara? ¿Estas bien?.-Preguntaba su hermana que se quedo extrañada al ver su hermano menor no respondía a sus preguntas_

_-Perdona Temari, ¿dijiste algo?_

_-Si, muchas cosas de las cuales veo que en ninguna me pusiste atención, ¿te sientes bien?_

_-Solo estoy cansado_

_-¿Quieres que te caliente algo de comer?_

_-No, me voy a mi alcoba_

_-Que descanses hermano.-Le dijo Kankuro_

_-Que pase buenas noches Gaara-Sensei .–A pesar de que ya no era su sensei a Matsuri le quedo la costumbre de llamarlo así._

_-Gracias, Matsuri .-Dicho esto subió pesadamente las escaleras como si no aguantara mas y quisiera descansar, al llegar a su cuarto se desvistió completamente de no ser por su boxer que llevaba puesto, se hecho sobre su cama e intento cerrar sus ojos y descansar un poco, misión imposible .-Toc toc.- El pelirrojo hundió su cabeza contra la almohada y maldijo por lo bajo el vivir con sus hermanos, si estuviese solo nadie lo molestaría, pero no era así, tendría que aguantarse y antes de que contestara o decir algo parecido a "un momento" puesto que estaba en ropa interior, la manija de la puerta se giro dejando y una silueta ya hacia dentro de su habitación; Gaara se molesto un poco, cuantas veces tenia que repetirle a sus hermanos que debían tocar antes de entrar y esperar una respuesta, los mataría, a quien fuese lo mataría._

_-Cuantas veces les eh pedido que…_

_Pero no pudo terminar de hablar ya que un pequeño y frágil cuerpo se hecho sobre el tomándole sus manos poniéndolas detrás de su cabeza, de inmediato noto que no era ninguno de sus hermanos, era ella._

_-Matsuri… ¿que haces aquí?_

_-Shh… Gaara-Sensei necesito saber, necesito saberlo_

_-¿Saber que?_

_-¿Qué es lo que siente por mi?_

_Ante esta respuesta el pelirrojo abrió los ojos mas de lo que ya los tenia por la sorpresa, jamás se imagino que llegaría a preguntarle aquello, pero ella necesitaba una respuesta._

_-Gaara-Sensei a mi no me engaña, no por nada fui su alumna, el día que discutí con Kankuro-San usted nos escucho, se que estaba allí._

_-Si sabias que estaba allí ¿por que seguiste hablando?_

_-¡Porque necesitaba que lo supiera! Estaba cansada de mandarle cartas de San Valentín las cuales terminaban en la basura junto con las de las demás chicas porque jamás se dio a la tarea de revisarlas, cansada de las tarjetas de navidad, de cumpleaños, todas terminaron igual que las primeras, no importa cuanto me esforzara, nada daba resultado, siempre te eh amado sensei, desde que me salvaste la vida cuando me secuestraron, eh estado enamorada de ti y tu ni encuesta, estaba cansada, necesitaba que lo supieras… y ahora que lo sabes, quiero ser yo quien escuche tu opinión._

_Gaara se quedo mirándola fijamente a los ojos, aun no podía creer lo torpe que había sido como para no darse cuenta antes de lo que sentía hacia el, y aun no sabia lo que sentía el hacia ella, pero de algún modo lo estaba descubriendo, aunque se le hacia que estaba mal, Kankuro de verdad la quería, después de que su ex alumna le dijo que no lo amaba, el seguía a su lado, ¿esta bien que sintiera algo hacia la novia de su hermano?, por otra parte Matsuri no había notado que el pelirrojo estaba solo en ropa interior, hasta que sus rodillas rozaron parte de su costado se dio cuenta de ello, se separo bruscamente de el con un fuerte sonrojo y se disculpo de inmediato tratando de salir de la habitación cosa que Gaara no le permitió._

_-Discúlpeme Gaara-Sensei, no debí haber hecho esto, por favor olvídelo será mejor que me vaya._

_-De ninguna manera, ahora soy yo el que quiere que le escuches._

_El Kage se fue acercando poco a poco a Matsuri hasta aprisionarla contra la pared, su boca se fue contra su oído respirando pesadamente dentro de este le dijo en un susurro:_

_-¿Quieres que te diga lo que siento por ti no? Pienso demostrártelo si tú quieres_

_La castaña temblaba bajo el, pero comprendió que estaba cediendo a sus sentimientos y poniéndolo un poco a prueba le contesto con un tono provocador._

_-Quiero ver que tan bueno eres demostrándomelo…sensei._

_Matsuri había logrado su objetivo, provocar al Kazekage de Suna, en cuanto este escucho las palabras de su alumna se sintió excitado y tomando a Matsuri bajo sus brazos, la tumbo en la cama echándose el encima de ella, ya no sabia si lo que hacia estaba bien o mal, ya que por una parte estaba mostrando por primera vez sus sentimientos tal y como son, y por otra los sentimientos que estaba mostrando era hacia la novia de su hermano, pero quiso dejar de pensar en aquello por un momento y dejarse llevar por la pasión que aquella habitación encerraba en esos momentos._

_La respiración de ambos se agitaba, Gaara recorría a Matsuri debajo suyo con sus manos, pasando estas por encima de la ropa de su alumna, esas prendas estaban de mas, las encontraba molestas para proseguir con lo que había empezado, así que empezó a deshacerse de cada una de ellas empezando por quitar su blusa y aquella falda que tapaba muy poco a la castaña, siguió con su labor y ahora sus manos se posaron sobre los pechos de Matsuri los cuales todavía tenían el sujetador._

_-Que molesto.-Bufo con un tono divertido para deshacerse rápidamente del sujetador, acariciaba y masajeaba cada uno de ellos con delicadeza, por otro lado Matsuri se retorcía de placer y se le escapaban unos cuantos gemidos los cuales excitaban mas a Gaara, acelero un poco el ritmo y ahora no solo los acariciaba sino que ahora empezaba a morder sus pechos y lamerlos con ansiedad, no quería apresurar las cosas pero no aguantaba mas; fue por eso que mientras su boca jugaba con sus pechos, sus manos seguían recorriendo el frágil cuerpo de la chica hasta llegar a su intimidad, faltaba la ultima prenda, la cual no iba a ser la mas difícil de retirar, al contrario, sus manos se deslizaron con avidez quitando las pequeñas braguitas que llevaba Matsuri, se separo un poco de ella para observarla debajo de el, estaba hermosa, despeinada, sonrojada, agitada y nerviosa, no había mujer mas hermosa en Suna que ella._

_Pero antes de terminar quiso hacerla sufrir un poco, introdujo uno de sus dedos dentro de ella y noto que ya estaba húmeda, eso lo éxito aun mas, empezó a meter y sacar su dedo con rapidez mientras la castaña jadeaba cada vez mas, no podría soportar mucho así, además el aun estaba en boxer._

_-No… no es justo,… no estamos… a mano.-Le decía entre cada gemido_

_Gaara solo sonreía con ironía mientras retiraba sus dedos de ella para lamer el exquisito líquido que estaba en estos._

_-Me toca… a mi.-Con un rápido cambio, ahora era Gaara el que estaba debajo de ella, era el turno de Matsuri para jugar con el, sus manos se paseaban con delicadeza sobre el pecho de su sensei hasta bajar en la parte donde ya se notaba el miembro de Gaara erecto, empezó a masajearlo aun encima de la prenda que llevaba, el pelirrojo no podía mas, sus gemidos aumentaban y su respiración era mucho mas agitada, la castaña al notar esto se deshizo de la molesta prenda bajándola con sus dientes, dejando al descubierto al "amiguito" de su sensei, empezó a lamer la punta con nerviosismo pero se fue acostumbrando hasta que lo metió por completo a su boca, Gaara le ordenaba que no se detuviera, estaba perdido entre los gemidos de parte de el y de ella, pero no aguantaba mas, tenia que hacerlo o no podría seguir así, necesitaba hacerla suya, necesitaba sentirla suya, pensaba compensarla por el tiempo que no paso antes con ella, sin pensarlo dos veces, las posiciones cambiaron de nuevo, como debía ser, Gaara estaba encima de ella de nuevo, esta vez ambos completamente desnudos, sintiendo sus cuerpos juntos, casi unidos._

_-¿Estas… segura?_

_-S-si, lo… estoy, quiero ser… tuya_

_Ya no había manera de volver atrás, y aunque la hubiera ninguno de los dos quería tomarla, ambos estaban de acuerdo, querían pertenecerse uno al otro y sin mas, Gaara se adentro poco a poco en ella hasta que sintió que había llegado al tope, a Matsuri se le había escapado un gran grito de dolor que resonó en la habitación, unas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos y es que sorprendidamente Gaara sintió como había roto su himen, no se imaginaba que el había sido el primero en su vida, creyó que Kankuro ya la había hecho suya como 2 o 3 veces por lo menos, pero no, el pelirrojo se había robado su virginidad, había sido el primero en su vida y ahora estaba seguro que quiera ser el único en ella, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro y se acerco a su oído a hablarle_

_-Gracias… ahora puedo decirte que… ya se lo que siento por ti…- Instintivamente tomo una de las manos de Matsuri y la poso sobre su frente donde tenia su kanji.-Esto… es lo que siento por ti .-Se dejo llevar, se dejo amar… la estaba besando apasionadamente mientras sus brazos se aferraban a su pequeño cuerpo desnudo, no quería que se fuera, no se quería apartar de ella, pero aun no terminaba, Matsuri empezó a mover sus caderas mientras lo seguía besando, dándole a entender que podía moverse dentro de ella, el dolor ya había pasado, así que podían disfrutar, Gaara hizo caso a su aviso y empezó a embestirla suavemente mientras aumentaba poco a poco el ritmo, los gemidos de ambos se fundían en uno solo por medio de un beso, sus cuerpos se movían ya casi por si solos, y la pasión que había en esos momentos aumentaba cada vez mas, pero ambos estaban llegando al éxtasis mientras cada uno pronunciaba el nombre de su acompañante, Gaara arqueo la espalda haciendo de la penetración mas profunda mientras eyaculaba dentro de ella y Matsuri a la vez dejo salir el gemido mas profundo que los anteriores, el pelirrojo se tumbo a un lado de ella y la castaña se acostó sobre su pecho._

_-Creí que estabas cansado, sensei._

_-Lo estaba, pero has de saber que a Sabaku No Gaara no se le debe provocar_

_-A mi me gusto, en ese caso, te provocare mas seguido_

_Ambos rieron ante tal comentario de parte de la castaña y cayeron profundamente dormidos, abrazados uno del otro, en esos momentos ninguno sentía culpa de nada, solo de no haber expresado sus sentimientos frente a frente, uno al otro._

-Recordar esto no me ayudara en nada.-Se había quedado pensando en lo que paso que las horas ya habían pasado y el no había empezado a trabajar o por lo menos ojear algunos de sus papeleos que tenia en pila al lado suyo.-Toc toc.- ¿quien podría ser ahora? .-Adelante.- al girarse la manija de la puerta 3 personas entraron a su oficina, a las cuales no pensaba ver en ese momento, Temari, Matsuri y en especial a Kankuro.

-Gaara necesitamos tu permiso para hacer unos cambios a la aldea

-Esta bien Temari, hazme llegar el informe de los cambios para que lo apruebe

-Bien trabajare de esto con Kankuro

-Tal vez deberías tomarte un descanso hermanito, se ve que has trabajado demasiado, no te vaya a hacer daño.-Le decía su hermano mayor con ironía mientras observaba la pila de papeles que tenía a su lado.-Bueno Temari y yo nos retiramos, cuídate y no te esfuerces mucho eh

-Que gracioso Kankuro .-Le decía el menos de los Sabaku No mientras veía que se marchaban cerrando la puerta tras de ellos, aunque alguien seguía allí, y no le molestaba para nada, al contrario, parecía que sus preocupaciones se desvanecían al igual que la culpa que al parecer se había esfumado de igual modo.

-Y bien Gaara-Sensei, ¿necesita ayuda con su trabajo?

-Solo con uno.-Dijo el pelirrojo quien se acercaba poco a poco a la castaña mientras posaba sus labios sobre los suyos.-No te preocupes, se lo diremos, solo… que si va a odiarme o pelearse cuando se lo diga, mínimo quiero haberlo disfrutado, disfrutar a la mujer de mi hermano.- Y dicho esto puso sus manos sobre el trasero de su ex alumna mientras que la arena hacia un pequeño remolino cerrando la puerta de su oficina.

_******_

_FIN_

_Bueno espero les haya gustado y me dejen reviews ya que son importantes para mi y me ayudan ser mejor cada dia, bueno con este apenas mi 3er fic, ya continuare los otros en cuanto kami me regrese la validacion jiji, bueno no se les olvide comentar vale? sayonara!_


End file.
